shinobiworldscollidefandomcom-20200215-history
Continuation of Nakara's Seal Training
Participants Nakara Haruno Continuation of Strength of a Hundred Seal Training 11-2-14 Kaiiaki:-It was the end of the day for Nakara Haruno. Today had been busy, now that she was a higher up in the medical core, lots of sick people needed her in the hospital. And since she had no genin to train, and no missions that needed her attention. She had been obliged to working there until further notice. She loved healing people, it was her passion. But it was now the end of the day and she was completely exhausted. All day she had been looking forward to her evening mediations. They helped her relax and unwind from all the stress of the day. And also, helped her in her goal towards the upcoming seal upon her forehead. If she was successful in this, she would no longer be just a prospect for Clan leader, she would be Clan leader. Many had tried in the past to gain the Strength of a Hundred Seal, and many had failed. But after all of this time, a total of 5 years, she could feel the chakra building up each time. Slowly becoming more of a point than just a vague area of nothingness. There was still a long time to go before she would even gain this seal. But hopefully, it would come soon enough. Her dream, would become reality. No matter how hard she had to work at it. Nakara nodded at this, reaffirming her determination in this factor. Her aquamarine eyes flashing with brightness. As she walked by the many people in Konoha, she flashed a brilliant smile to each one. Kindly acknowledging each one of them as if they were a great friend. The smells of the nearby shops, threatened to draw her in. Like a chubby kid to a candy store. Especially the scent of the cooking ramen, her favorite food. She tried not to pay any attention to them, and wave them off by directing her attention to her arsenal on her today. 2 kunai, 6 shuriken, 18 senbon, 1 smoke bomb, and 4 paper bombs were packed along within her pouch. In addition to a medical kit that contained herbs, bandages, aloe, sterile needles, and andtidotes. She was a little obsessive with checking she always had medical supplies, only because one never knew when there might be healings that would need to be performed. Nakara was lucky she learned that early on when she was a genin on her first mission. She wouldn't forget how she had saved her pet Midnight's life that day. And that was her first healing ever performed on duty. A nostalgic feeling came over her at that moment, which brought a smile to her flushed face. A lot had happened since then. Nakara now wore the vest of a jonin, which that in itself proved she had been through a lot. Yet it wasn't exactly keeping her warm in this chilly fall weather. She was wearing a black tank top, black shorts, and fishnet along her left leg. Upon her right leg was the opposite, a black strap, that she could hold things in if needed. Her once Konoha beltband had long been replaced with an armband, for more convience. But she still kept her childish red bow in her hair. All girls wanted to look younger, right? Nakara continued her walk through the village, at a moderate pace. Soon arriving at a small pond off to the side on the Training Grounds. She shouldn't be bothered here. With a quick look around, she didn't see anybody around. Or sense anyone's chakra nearby. So Nakara dropped to her bum, crossing her legs as she did so. Her arms lay against her mostly bare legs lightly, barely touching the skin there. Her back straightened, keeping a near perfect posture. The last thing to do was close her eyes, focusing her chakra into the sparkling circle of her forehead princess headband. This headband was wore for this purpose, to assist Nakara in the focal point of interest. But at this point, Nakara had been doing this so long, she hardly needed the headband anymore. Still, Nakara closed her eyes, the long eyelashes batting against her cheeks upon closing. She began the process by clearing her mind of all thoughts, all things that interferred with her total concentration. This in itself would take awhile, as she had a very overactive imagination. But hopefully noone would bother her, and it wouldn't take as long.- Kaiiaki:-Things were going well so far, Nakara had zero interruptions. This is exactly what she needed to continue on with this mediation. For years, she had been training with her sensei Toka Shirogane on this exact same thing. After every single training session, mission, healing, every single day she had stored chakra in this single point. No matter how tired or angry or upset she was, this was a neccessary part of her evenings. She couldn't affored to be lazy then, and she wouldn't start now. That was the last thought Nakara had after clearing her mind completely. Her body becoming as still as a statue. Nothing was disturbing her in this moment. It was only Nakara and her chakra. That was all that existed in the world. With just using feeling, her chakra in her core moved throughout her chakra system. In a slow and steady movement towards the feeling of the circle on Nakara's forehead. The point almost reaching out for her chakra to join with it. Nakara twitched, feeling the amount of chakra already stored there, become apparent as the chakra from her core slowly flowed into the already stored chakra spot. She would continue to move this steady string of chakra into her forehead, in small amounts, very slowly. For if she was interrupted at this point in the process, her chakra would get out of position on her forehead. And it would take an extremely long time to realign the chakra from its original place.- Kaiiaki:-Nakara's mind was a complete blank as she continued to move her chakra into the focal point on her forehead. She was relying only on feeling. The feeling of the pulsing chakra flowing into her forehead. The feel of the steady movement. And the feel of the forming seal in her forhead. The beginning of solidarity in it. Her core chakra continuelly moved in a single thread, pouring slowly through her chakra network and into the single point. It was a difficult process to filter the chakra in such a small thread. To keep willing it at the same speed as well. She was halfway through the process now. As long as she kept still, she would be okay. Nakara had a large amount of chakra, being as that she was a jonin. And at her rank, one had to have a good amount of chakra within their system to get to this point. So she would continue to store her chakra until she had only about 10 percent of her chakra left. The sealing training required most of Nakara's chakra each time. So each evening, Nakara would leave the pond area only when she had enough chakra to walk herself home with. Even though with only 10% chakra left, she would be staggering slightly. Maybe she would run into a jonin buddy of hers that would give her some assistance in getting home. Or maybe she would even bump into Hayate Namikaze...- Kaiiaki:-As Nakara's chakra within her body began to diminish, she had a harder time controlling the amount of chakra flowing into her forehead. Her body was becoming weak, due to the massive amount of chakra loss in her body. Her body threatened to collapse to the ground below. Swaying slightly as the last of her usable chakra poured into the focal point. Her teeth grit as she capped the seal off, her chakra now at about 10%. The remaining of her life force returning to her core within her chakra system. The seal appeared on her forehead in a scarlet red color, signifying the process was complete for this evening. But it disappeared too fast for her take a glance at what it looked like. "AGH!" Nakara's body collapsed to the ground, with a loud thud upon landing. Her breathing had become ragged, so she just lie there for a few moments. Trying to get her breathing under control. This training never got any easier each day. She should've asked someone to meet her here. Nakara dug her hands into the dirt, trying to force her body up. She needed to get home. It would be dark soon.-